Flores Amarillas
by Michelle A. Cullen Fernandez
Summary: Despues de una desilución amorosa, Bella corre hasta un claro donde se encuentra con Edward y le cuenta todo lo sucedido y este, le regala una flor amarilla. Regalo para mi amiga Nachi.


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Aqui estoy con un momento random escuchando la cancion de flores amarillas. No se pero se me vino este fic a la mente de momento. Ahora, quiero dedicarle, regalarle, obsequiarle, como quieran decirle, este fic a mi amiga/madre/hermana/tia/sobrina/compañera de aventuras/mi amiga perver/etc etc etc Nachi. Si al fin me decidi a publicarlo. Bueno, aqui los dejo con esta cotra historia que me salio de no se donde.**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje en esta historia me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Flores Amarillas**

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. De todas las mujeres que existen, ¿es a mi a quien tienen que engañar? Esto es totalmente injusto. Y en nuestro aniversario. Íbamos a cumplir dos años juntos. Ahora estaba en el bosque perdida, llorando y llena de fango por las múltiples caídas que me había dado. Había una luz al frente, así que decidí seguirla. La seguí y la seguí hasta llegar a ella. Mire entre los arboles y vi un pequeño claro redondo. Entré por el pequeño hueco que había y pude apreciarlo mejor. Era verde y tenia muchas flores de diferentes tipos y colores. Un lugar mágico sin duda. Allí mismo me tire a llorar. Pronto, no estuve sola. Había alguien entre las sombras de los arboles. Al notarse descubierta, salió de su escondite. Casi me da un infarto al ver al hombre que había allí. Era alto, de tez blanca y su desordenado cabello era del color del cobre. Pero lo mas que me cautivo fueron sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, llenas de preocupación al tiempo que se fijaban en mi persona.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo y caballeroso como algún hombre del siglo XV.

-No lo creo. No quisiera aburrirlo así que ya me voy-dije levantandome. Me gire pero unos brazos me impidieron mi salida.

-Quedate. Me intriga saber que es lo que ha hecho llorar a un ángel-me sonroje totalmente al oírlo decir aquel comentario. Me dirigió al centro de aquel hermoso claro y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-¿Me contaras?-me preguntó. Quería sacarme esto del sistemas así que tome aire para comenzar a narrar mi triste historia.

-Pues veras, se supone que hoy, mi exnovio y yo cumplíamos dos años de estar juntos así que decidí sorprenderlo. Pensé en hacerle una cena romántica y hoy me entregaría a el por primera vez. Pero la sorprendida fui yo ya que lo encontré en la cama con otra. No aguante mas y comencé a gritarle a el y a la zorra que tenía. Luego me fuí de allí caminando ya que el auto que usaba era de el. No tengo idea de como llegue aquí solo hasta que vi una luz de fondo y llegue aquí.-dije calmándome un poco. Espere burlas, risas, lo que fuera, pero lo único que recibí fue un abrazo reconfortante.

-Lo siento mucho-me dijo

-No lo sientas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para poder superarlo-le dije-El tipo no vale la pena-sonreí débilmente

-Entonces, haré lo que sea porque lo olvides-busco a su alrededor y arrancó una de las bellas flores que habían allí. Era un tulipán amarillo-Esta es para ti-dijo haciendome entrega de la hermosa flor.

-Gracias-dije sonrojándome.

-No hay de que-me dijo dandome una sonrisa deslumbrante-Bueno, te invito a cenar, ¿te parece?-me preguntó levantandose y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme.

-Ni tan siquiera se tu nombre-le dije tomando su mano y levantandome. No solté su mano.

-Oh, que mal educado. Soy Edward Cullen-dijo dándole una sacudida a nuestras manos unidas. Yo me reí.

-Bella Swan-dije respondiendo la sacudida de manos. Era tan fácil hablar con el.

Esa noche cenamos. Me contó que tenía 26 años, que era doctor pedíatra en el hospital de Chicago y que estaba en Forks porque estaba visitando a su familia. Me llevo a mi casa y me dijo que me visitaría al día siguiente. Al día siguiente temprando en la mañana sonó el timbre. Perezosa, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. No había nadie, pero en el piso había un hermoso arreglo con rosas y lirios amarillos. Lo acepté maravillada. Tenía una tarjeta la cual abrí y comencé a leerla.

_"Querida Bella:_

_Estas flores solamente son un pequeño detalle que te envío. Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un hombro en el cual llorar y que estaré ahí siempre para ti._

_Con cariño,_

_Edward"_

La leí, la releí y la volví a leer hasta memorizarmela. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando volví a oír el timbre. Era Edward. Un mes después, Edward me propuso que comenzáramos a salir y al año siguiente estábamos organizando nuestra boda.

-Y así fue como papá y yo nos conocimos-le dije a mi pequeña Reneesme. Ella tenía cuatro años y nos habíamos enterado de que ella pisaría este mundo tan solo 3 meses después de nuestra boda. Edward había quedado fascinado con la idea de ser padres y rápidamente la aceptó positivamente. Pero se preocupo por mi ya que yo apenas y tenia 21 años y estaba terminando la universidad.

-Mamá, ¿porque papá siempre te regalaba flores amarillas y no de otro color?-me pregunto inocentemente.

-Eso te lo responderé yo-dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta. Debo aceptar que los 30 le sentaron bastante bien-El amarillo significa ternura y a tu mama le queda bien ese color, ¿verdad?-mi hija asintió con la cabeza energicamente-Ahora debes dormir porque mañana sera un gran día-le dijo Edward arropando a mi niña y dándole un beso en la frente-Buenas noches princesita-le susurro.

-Buenas noches papá-dijo Reneesme. Yo me despedí de ella de igual manera y salimos de allí.

-Sera mejor que también te duermas. No quiero que mi bebe nazca cansado-dijo Edward acariciando mi abultado vientre de 7 meses.

-No te preocupes, Anthony es mas despierto que cualquier otro bebé-dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya. Justo en ese momento, sentimos una patadita donde teníamos nuestras manos unidas.

-No se tu, pero creo que mas flores amarillas no estarían tan mal-me dijo tomando mi mano y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Justo esa mañana recibí un arreglo de rosas y lirios amarillos igual al que Edward me regalo la mañana después de conocernos y Reneesme había encontrado una rosa amarilla en su cama cuando se había levantado.

**Fin**

**Pasense por mis otras historias. Recuerden que "La hija perdida de Edward" ya tiene secuela llamada "Los nietos perdidos de Edward". Leeanlas las dos por si no las han leido!!!!!!!**


End file.
